undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
YUW Money In The Bank
YUW Money In The Bank is a yearly/seasonal CPV that has been celebrated every year since Season 1. It's theme revolves around Ladder Matches & its titular match, the Money In The Bank Ladder Match. Season 1 (2012): *Money In The Bank Ladder Match: Doctor Z vs. Shokka vs. Wildstyle vs. Amazing Troy vs. Ghostface vs. Max Cassidy *YUW World Heavyweight Championship: Zack-O © vs. Smasher *YUW Tag Team Championship: MCMG (Alex Shelley & Chris Sabin) © vs. Steve Rock & 3D *YUW European Championship: Viper © vs. Nitro *YUW Cruiserweight Championship: B. Rob © vs. Japan Hero Results: *3 - Steve Rock would betray 3D during the match Season 2 (2013): *YUW World Heavyweight Championship: R.J © vs. The Smasher *Money In The Bank Ladder Match: Mario Sanchez vs. Viper vs. Zack-O vs. Nathan Withers vs. British Savior vs. Sick Man Mondo *Amazing Troy vs. The Wingman *YUW Tag Team Championship: Darkside Demons (Wildstyle & Angus) © vs. Nathan Diasper & Trey *YUW Intercontinental Championship: Doctor Z vs. Nitro vs. B. Rob vs. Hartless *Trish Punk vs. Sue Results: *6 - During the match, R.J. would superplex The Smasher off the top rope and the ring would collapse Season 3 (2015): *Money In The Bank Ladder Match: Antho vs. Sick Man Mondo vs. Jax vs. Zack-O vs. Mario Sanchez vs. Ghostface *R.J vs. Hartless *Straight Edge Society (The Wingman & Straight Code Star) vs. Tyler Rollins & ??? *Nightmare Girl vs. Sue *B. Rob vs. 3D vs. DoggyDog *YUW Tag Team Championship Turmoil Match *YUW Divas Championship (Ladder Match): Beth Phoenix © vs. Angy Results: *1 - Johnny Extreme would make his debut in YUW by defeating a jobber named Big Mex *3 - Biker Boyz would attack the other teams and render them unable to compete so they could remain champions after they were eliminated. *4 - Loser was out of the YUW Cruiserweight Title Match at Summerslam *5 - Nightmare Girl would choose a Flaming Tables Match for Antho vs. Mario Sanchez at Summerslam *Following the the Divas Match, Mr. Blow would announce regarding the Tag Turmoil Match that the YUW Tag Titles are now vacant and Viper's suspension has been extended to 3 Months. *6 - Aftter the Match, Nitro would attack Tyler Rollins and would then raise the IC Title belt and then throw back at Tyler's body on the ground. *8 - Afetr the match, it was announced by Mr. Blow that Zack-O would have to face him himself at Summerslam in order to get the World Title Shot. Season 4 (2016): *YUW World Heavyweight Championship (Special Referee: Stone Cold Steve Austin): Viper vs. Doctor Z *YUW Tag Team Championship: Team Bring It! (Arrow & DoggyDog) © vs. Jax & R.J *Money In The Bank Ladder Match: AJ Reyes vs. Tyler Rollins vs. Sick Man Mondo vs. Zack-O *YUW Cruiserweight Championship (Last Chance Match): B. Rob © vs. Nitro *SWED (Roacher & Francaios) vs. Kevin & Shawn *The Smasher w/Max Cassidy vs. Gabriel Cass w/Mr. Xander *YUW Intercontinental Championship: Mario Sanchez © vs. Johnny Extreme *YUW Women's Championship: Trish Punk © vs. Angy Results: